1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to display apparatuses providing a user with various images and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are devices that visually display various images. The images displayed via these display apparatuses may be images received via broadcasting signals and/or images received from a web server.
Display apparatuses provide users with high quality viewing services with immersive images by converting received images into more immersive images. Thus, research has been conducted into developing methods of providing immersive images by converting images.